


I Only Came For the Pie

by mediocre_cassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery, Destiel - Freeform, Fangirls, Grocery Store, M/M, Pianist!Castiel, Pie, that thing where at concerts the bands take someone from the audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_cassbutt/pseuds/mediocre_cassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in need of pie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Came For the Pie

Mondays. End of the fun times of the weekend and the death of everyone’s spirits. Man, do I hate Mondays.

I decided that Monday, June 11, would be the perfect day to go grocery shopping. I mean, it’s not like today can get any worse, right? Anyways, my fridge is empty and I’ll be darned if I don’t deserve some hot apple pie and ice cream.

On my way in to the store, I grabbed a cart, waved to Charlie the florist, and headed to the produce section. Afterwards, I visited the snack aisle, dairy aisle, the frozen section, the alcohol aisle, and finally I got to Heaven itself; the bakery.I started walking to the assorted pies with a fiery determination in my eyes. I paused as I heard a small commotion.

A gaggle of girls surrounds a lone man. This lone wolf looks a bit flustered and he- wait is that him? Castiel Novak?

Castiel Novak is a big time piano player who got his fame by being in a band called the Graphite Wings. His piano playing has broken hearts across the world, including mine. Everyone knows of his piercing blue eyes and messy black hair.

I am about to approach him when I see just how anxious he is. He’s trying to get these girls to leave him alone, but they keep getting closer and closer to him.I feel really bad for him. I decided right then and there that I had to do something.

I jogged up to him, basket in hand and shrieked, “Cas! Hey buddy! I haven’t seen you since high school, kid!”

He looks confused at first, but then he goes along with it and gives me a big hug. I whispered my name in his ear for future reference.

“Dean? Dean Winchester? You look and act exactly the same!” He pauses for a moment. “Sorry we lost touch after graduation.”

I slung an arm around his shoulder loosely and spoke directly to his fan club. “Hey, y’all mind if I snag my childhood friend away?”

They look like that’s the exact last thing they want, but I turned on my heel and stalked away, chattering with Castiel. I kept walking until we were far way from the bakery. Then I stopped and turned to Castiel.

“Um, thank you, Dean.” He muttered, turning to me. 

“ No problem, Castiel. You looked a bit nervous, so I figured I’d help you out.” I shrugged.

“I am grateful.” He says, giving you a smile that conveys that same message.

My heart flutters a tad. I mean, who can blame me? He is a celebrity who just smiled at me. Come on. Who wouldn’t be happy?

“Can I walk with you? I feel safe near you, and anyways, I don’t really want another encounter like the one I just experienced.”

“Yeah, sure. Just let me check out first.” I tell him.

I walk with Castiel to the front of the store, check out with a cashier named Meg, and exit the sliding doors at the front. Soon a feeling washed over me as if I had forgotten something, but I shake it off and continued walking. Then I stopped and face palmed.

“Oh crap.” I groaned.

“Dean?” Castiel asked.

“ I came to the bakery originally for a pie, but I forgot when I was dealing with your situation.” I sighed.

“ I can take you somewhere in town to get a slice of pie since it was my fault you forgot in the first place.”

I looked at him, then a bright smile spread over my face. “Yeah, sure! That sounds great!”

We walked some more until we reached Castiel’s car. I slid into his passenger seat. We set off, and the ride was mostly uneventful. We slowed to a stop outside a bakery called Buzzy Bee’s. At first I was a bit skeptical because the building was bright yellow, with a thick black stripe through it. But my choice in the matter was taken away as Castiel grabbed my hand (!) and tugged me into the warm structure. You two seat yourselves at the cheeriest table my fine self has ever seen. 

The two of us prattle on until a waiter comes by to take your order. I order a slice of the apple pie, while Castiel orders a bee cake (whatever that is). About five minutes later a hot slice of apple pie with a generous mound of whipped cream and a bee cake (literally an adorable little oval cake frosted to look like a bee) are plopped on the table we share.

I quickly take a huge bite out of the confection in front of me, and moan loudly.This pie is one of the best I’ve had, besides my mom’s of course. It is silent until both of us finish the treats that were laid out in front of us. 

“Thank you, Castiel.” I say, breaking the silence.

“ It was no problem, Dean. I should really be thanking you. If you hadn’t taken me from that awkward situation, well, I don’t even know.”

“ I already told you, it was no big deal!” I hastily blurted out, waving him off.

He falls quiet for a few seconds, then smiles, his large blue eyes sparkling.

I stood up. “Well thank you again for the pie. I promised an old friend that I would meet her for dinner later tonight. Do you mind driving me back to my car?”

“I do not mind at all, Dean.” He mutters.

The car ride back to the store doesn’t take long. And before I know it (and before I’d hoped), I am back in the parking lot. I hesitate to leave the car, but slide out.

Before I’m fully out of the car, I turn back around to Castiel and tell him, “This is where I leave you. But hey, if you ever need someone to save you from a pack of rabid fangirls, give me a call, okay?” I hand him a folded piece of paper with my phone number on it.

I return to the Impala rather reluctantly.

 

***********

 

The dinner with Jo is normal. Boring. I am barely paying attention, and my mind keeps flitting back to a certain piano player.

“So,” Jo says, startling me, “Have you met anyone, Dean?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“No!” I yelled quickly. Too quickly. Jo narrows her eyes at me. 

“ Uh huh.” She mutters mischievously. 

Jo and I turn to a new topic soon after that, but, again, my mind is frozen thinking of the blue-eyed pianist.

 

***********

2 Months Later

 

This is the day. A couple weeks ago my old (new) buddy Cas got me tickets to see his band play. Before I met him, I kind of followed his music, but after I met him, he made me have a newfound respect for his genre of music.

As I took my seat, I thought of my friend Cas. I have had a humongous crush on the guy ever since I saw him in that grocery store two months ago. I need to tell him soon, or I might never tell him. 

The lights dim and a silence falls over the once rowdy audience. Then the lights barely come up, and all I can hear is a few piano plinks. Cas. Then a few strums of an acoustic guitar come from the lead guitarist, Benny. Then, violently, suddenly, and loudly they erupt into the first notes of their most popular song, “Like an Angel”.

They play their way through their songs for almost two hours. Just as I thought the show was at its end, Cas takes center stage.

“Hello,” he says calmly into the microphone, “so i’m going to sing a song to you guys. One that I wrote, but it won’t appear on any albums. This is a one time thing.”

The crowd cheers loudly. Cas nods at them slightly.”I will need someone to accompany me on stage for this song.”

As he finishes, the crowd erupts into a set of cheers louder than the first. I jumped as a large hand clamps on my shoulder. I whirled around, only to find myself staring a buff security guard straight in the face.

“ Your seat was pre-chosen for the audience pick. You will be going on stage. Follow me.” he gruffly grunts.

‘Pre-chosen? What does that mean?’ I think. I hesitate, but follow the guard. He leads me up a flight of stairs until we reach stage level. I stand in one of the wings on stage. Butterflies attack my stomach.

From on stage, I hear Cas say, “Come on out.”

I do as he says, briskly strolling right on up to Cas, who stands there grinning like he cured cancer or something.

“What’s the meaning of this, Cas?” I whisper.

He shushes me. Unbelievable. That cheeky son of a bitch needs to explain himself. Soon after, I tell him to get the show on the road. I am actually quite curious, as I’ve never heard him sing before.

He starts singing, and for a lot of the song, I am in awe of how great he sounds. His usually gravelly voice actually very great for singing. After the very long initial shock is over, I am able to catch what he is saying.

Dean, you have no idea how I feel  
But I feel like I’ve known you my whole life  
I feel very strongly about you and I want to say

He grabbed my hands for this last part.

Though it hasn’t been too long I just want to tell you  
I love you

The combination of the stage lights, the contents of Cas’s song, and the way Cas looks while singing this has left me breathless and blushing.

The crowd has somehow put two and two together, and they are pretty excited that I am Dean. But so am I.

As the clapping and shouts die down, Cas pulls me into a tight hug. He whispers into my ear, “ Dean Winchester, will you get another slice of pie with me.”

“Sure, but I’m only going for the pie.”

He punches me rather hard in the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Have any of my fellow authors transferred something from a rough to final draft and have made much more content? Well I feel the feels too, the rough draft for this fic was about 1,251 words in total! But the final that you see before you is at least 1,700 words long!!! Like, what?!!! By the way, let me know if something was wrong, because I want to make my writing better.


End file.
